


Final Push

by Tangerine_Catnip



Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangerine_Catnip/pseuds/Tangerine_Catnip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madam president shares a personal moment with her cyber god on the eve of  the final battle against the Zin army.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Push

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this purely on SR4 speculation. No spoilers here. Still working out the kinks in the characterization, first time with a new set is always hard.

Kinzie looked up from the holographic screens, the code for the cyber warfare program she was writing left halfway through the newest subroutine. She fixed her calculated gaze on her co-programer but Matt didn’t even notice.

The ex-gang leader turned MI6 agent had been acting irrationally all afternoon. It was extremely annoying considering they were at such a crucial stage of the operation. The president was depending on them to breach the Zen’s technologic defenses so they could launch a frontal assault.

As much as she hated to admit it deciphering the alien technology needed at least two super Geniuses and if matt was off his game they were both sunk.

She leaned over so she could see what had him so entranced, the code writing software was open but minimized, leaving room on the side for a live video feed. She half expected the latest episode of night blade but the video seemed to be security footage from the presidential armory.

On screen the boss was laying her weapons out on the tables, busy picking which ones would be lucky enough to come with her on this last mission.

“You know she doesn’t like being spied on.” Kinzie observed flatly, sitting back in her seat. Matt jerked back to attention and quickly closed the window. “I wasn’t spying! I was just.. checking up.” Matt offered before regaining his stride. “This would be the perfect time to attack after all, it wouldn’t be the first time the Zen tried to assassinate the president.

Kinzie wasn't impressed. “Last time I checked Shandi was the head of security, and you don’t even work for this government.”

Matt looked slightly offended “well.. I’m I saint now aren’t I? Everyone needs to look out for the boss. That’s how we did things in the Deckers.”

Kinzie snorted and turned back to her screen. “You’re obviously thinking of doing more than just looking out for her.”

Matt glanced away, biting down on his lower lip before he remembered how that messed up his lipstick. A thick silence settled over the control room, the humming of tiny fans seeming almost deafeningly loud.

“Go talk to her.”

“w-what?”

“Go. Talk. To. her. I can’t deal with you being distracted.”

“I’m not distracted!”

Kinzie raised her eyebrows and pointed to his screen. “You’re typing HTML into a C program. You need help Miller.”

Matt coughed as he ran his eyes over his work, realizing she was right. He shifted in his seat nervously his eyes drawn back up to the video feed of the president fitting incendiary ammo into her pistol.

“Maybe I should go talk to her.” He admitted running his fingers over the touchpad and removing the last fifteen minutes worth of typing. He logged himself out. Taking a deep breath as the Neurological receptors in his chair shut down.

“Good idea.” Kinzie muttered, keeping one eye on her fellow saint as he pulled himself from his chair. “Come back when you’re done with meat land hormone things.” She added with a smirk, resuming her typing.

Matt shook his head as he left, he hated when the saints brought up things he said when he was still the leader of the Deckers. He was 16 back then, they could cut him a little slack. The boss in particular liked calling him her “cyber god” and he still wasn’t sure if he should be flattered or embarrassed by that.

So… a ten minute walk from here to the armory, plenty of time to put his thoughts together. In theory at least. 

___

The Commander and chef of the United States of America hefted the large laser rifle over her shoulder. Turning it to the side so the slightly fading STAG logo was visible. She ran her fingers along the barrel, it was covered in scratches and dents forged on the battlefield. One in particular stood out, she remembered slamming the butt of it against a STAG solder’s head while she waited for the gun to cool down. 

At some point her preparations had taken a turn down memory lane and now the instruments she was toying with were all decommissioned memories. A samurai sword looted from a dead Ronen lieutenant, that crazy-ass sonic boom thing that could turn a man into a red stain on the floor, the pistol she looted while escaping from jail back in Stillwater, and the arm cannon she used to-

The large double doors clicked and the boss’s smile widened by a few molars. Speaking of the Deckers…

“Hello Matt” The president purred, lowering her weapon and resting it on her hip. She beckoned the MI6 agent into the room.

Maybe it was how he put on his eyeliner that day but matt looked worried. Or at least not brimming with his usual self-satisfied confidence. The boss caught his eyes and took a step closer “is everything alright?” she asked a touch of genuine concern in her voice. 

“ah.. yes, fine.” Matt answered, a little too quickly, his attention shifting to the rifle the boss was holding “You’re not taking that, are you?”

The president shook her head “nha, just dragging up old memories.. Remember this one?” she dropped the stag rifle and picked up the black arm cannon, slipping her arm into it. The master hacker took a step back a tiny whine escaping before he could stop himself.

“c-could you not point that at me?” he asked levelly. Just looking at that damn thing brought back the terror that had made him risk abandoning killbane.

The president nodded and placed it back on the table, she had learned to back off when she heard that particular tone. The president drew closer to him and gradually slid her fingers down the MI6 agents’ arm. Taking his hand in hers and pulling him close. “You know matt, If it makes you feel better I wasn’t really going to kill you. I just needed you to think I was going to.”

Matt squeezed her hand tightly, the sudden affection reminded him just how surreal this all was. This was the same woman who took everything away from him. Disbanded the syndicate, toppled his gang.

The saint’s leader leaned closer to him grinning knowingly as her arms wrapped around his chest. “Well… I would have killed you if you made me, but I figured you were a pretty smart kid. You just needed someone to give you a reality check.” 

Mat wasn’t really listening, he had already pieced that much together about the saints leader. She was a lot easier to understand when you weren’t trying to beat her. “If you say so love..” 

The bosses shook her head, tilting Matt’s chin up a bit for a kiss. Even with his recent growth spurt he was still a few inches shorter than her, an advantage the boss loved exploiting when making out was in the cards.

She cupped the hacker’s cheek in her hand as their lips moved together, feeling the gentle tugs on her shirt as Matt pulled her in. The boss hummed against his lips, lifting her head back up and ending the moment as swiftly as she started it. 

With what seemed like no effort at all, the president slipped from his grip and returned to the table full of guns. The slight smear of purple on her bottom lip the only evidence anything had just happened.

Mat sighed and smoothed out his suit jacket. “Look, I just came down here to talk.” he admitted 

“ooh, that sounds ominous.” the boss teased, hefting a SMG in one of her hands, testing out the weight. Matt decided to just push past it. “This plan of yours. Taking on the Zen by yourself while we run distraction. Isn’t it just a tad suicidal?”

“Yup.” The boss clicked her tongue and picked up a second SMG. “What else were you expecting? The saints were built on suicidal ideas and it’s worked pretty damn good so far.”

He should have expected that answer. Time for the hard part. “yes.. and I understand that.” Matt started, trying his best to mimic that cold detached tone Kenzie was a master of. “But, hypothetically speaking, what happens if you don’t survive this time?”

The president shot him a look that cut right through him. She wasn’t fooled for a second. “Matt Miller. Are you worried about me?” 

Matt opened his mouth but nothing came out. So much for his carefully constructed conversation plan. “no.. no! of course not.” He stutted, backpedaling. The saint’s leader licked her lips, replacing her weapons as her attention fully focused on Matt.

“You are. You’re worried I won’t come back. Aren’t you?” she seemed just a little bit too excited by this revelation and matt was really starting to wish he had stayed in the control room. 

Fingers laced into his designer jacket, a sharp tug and the boss had him backing into a corner. She pinned him against the hardwood embellishments, just in case he thought he might slip away. The president was deceptively strong for her size. Matt knew she could hold him against his will with relative ease… but he also knew she would back off if he asked her to stop.

He wasn’t ready to ask her to stop just yet.

“so, is this the part where you spin me a line about how you can’t live without me?” the president purred, undoing the top buttons of the hacker’ suit jacket with a snap of her fingers.

“H-hardly..” Matt growled, trying not to think too hard about the view he was getting down the boss’s shirt when she was pressed against him. 

“Do you really have to dramatize this?” he asked softly, holding the older woman around her hips. “I think it’s perfectly reasonable to assume I’d be a little upset if this was the last time-”

The boss captured his lips before he could go on. She pressed against him till his head was resting against the wall. Dark eyes closed and the saint leader moved from his lips to his neck. A sharp intake of breath reaching her ears as she licked that spot behind his ear. 

She slipped her thigh between his legs, that well-known dark chuckle accompanying the sudden shiver of pleasure for the computer hacker. 

Fighting against his instincts Matt pulled away, his glare intensified with the lust she was stirring up. “You broke me once saint.” He hissed his painted nails digging into her hip. “Don’t do it again. Promise me you’re coming back.” 

The president‘s expression softened, if only for a moment. “Alright. I promise. I don’t like being killed, but I’ll try extra hard not to for you.” 

The president went back to playing with his jacket exposing a little more of his slender frame. When She touched his collarbone, the boss could just feel the echo of her cyber god’s pulse. “Just think Matt, a few days from now this will all be over… and then we’re groing to throw a huge ass party.” She shifted rocking her hips against his adding “-pity you’ll only be able to see the first half of it..”

“ah.. o-oh? Whys that?” Matt breathed his hips rocking up against the saint.

“Because you and I are going to sneak off when no one is looking… and this president is going to make you see all 50 stars.”

The computer hacker groaned and rolled his eyes “That was absolutely terrible.” The boss laughed and nodded. “Yeah I know. The sex will be better than my pick-up lines.”

“No doubt…” Matt murmured slipping his fingers into her hair, taking over control of the kissing since the boss seemed too keen to tease. He would have to get back to work soon, but he was sure Kensington wouldn’t notice if he was gone for a few more minutes. He was only preforming his duties to the chef after all.


End file.
